See You In The Next Life
by kitfoxpup
Summary: Have you ever wondered whether Axel or Roxas ever saw each other ever again, in a different life? If wanted, I'll make this into an actual story. If not, I'll keep it a oneshot. WARNING: Yaoi, boyXboy, AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Someone cooler than me does. X3

**Author's Note: **I once saw the prettiest picture (forgot where) that showed something like this story. I'ts been bugging me for a while, so…. Tell me whatcha think. For all of you Midnighters, this is like a piece of candy before the main cookie. BTW, I forgot the real dialogue, and since Im supposed to be cleaning my room, I didn't want to go take a look online. And I sorta… changed it. XD Don't you love me?

By the way, can anyone tell me just what Angst is???????? No one can ever give me a straight answer, and I'm growing a wee bit tired of hearing "Well… uh… it's just like… you know when… here's an example." And then still not understanding it. ARGH.

**See You In the Next Life**

Roxas leaped forward, feeling all of the anger inside of him bursting to get out. He whirled the two keyblades in his hand, brought them down-

And the searing wall of flames surrounding them disappeared. Axel fell to the floor, beaten.

"Looks like I lost," the redhead said, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Roxas panted, standing a few feet from him, victory surging through his veins- until he realized that yes, Axel had lost, and what this meant.

"Axel, I'm sorry," Roxas whispered, not quite talking about the fight. The redhead looked down.

"If you have to do it," Axel murmured, staring at his black robes. "Maybe we'll meet in the next life."

"Yeah, in the next life," Roxas said, grinning and clinging to that hope. Axel chuckled slightly, a tired, beaten sound.

"Silly," he murmured, a black portal opening beneath him. "Just because you have a next life, doesn't mean… I will."

Silence fell. Roxas stood staring, pain filling his blue eyes, as he stared at the space on the floor where his once best friend- no, more than a friend- had sat, only seconds ago.

The memories of them, hanging out together, sitting together, eating ice cream, laughing and training, ignoring Xemnas and Larxene, annoying Xemnas and Saix (Larxene was to scary to annoy).

He shook his blonde, unkempt hair before whirling around and walking into the side room. He may have loved Axel, as dearly as one loves their own soul, but right now- he had to complete himself. It had bothered him as a nobody, it had bothered him when he thought he was normal, and it bothered him now. While Sora till existed, he could not. That's just how it went.

And after Diz annoyed the hell out of him, he couldn't help but look on Sora with envy. Sure, he was bigger now than he was when he was in Roxas's memories of him, but all the same- Sora had so many adventures that Roxas would never really experience himself. Only as Sora. And when he saw Axel… he wouldn't be able to say hello, and if he was happy or not.

Not to mention the bonds he still felt to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Taking in a deep breath, Roxas swallowed back a sob.

"It looks like, for me…" Roxas whispered, "summer vacation is… over."

**Many many worlds away, many many years after all of the stories that involve Sora, Riku, and Kairi have ended…**

A blonde haired boy walked slowly down the street, texting on his cell phone. He seemed to have an affinity for black and white checkers. An old lady standing to his right shook her head as he passed, muttering about "kids these days".

Coming from the direction the blonde was heading, a redhead with spiky hair was walking as well, lost in thought and chewing bubble gum. He wore black from head to toe, and even sported two tattoos under his eyes shaped like triangles.

As they walked past each other, however, the breeze suddenly picked up, and they bothe stopped. On the breeze, one heard a distant memory, and the other heard of distant battles and loss. Slowly, the blonde dropped his cell phone, his mouth wide open, his eyes filled with hope and shock.

The redhead slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets, accidentally swallowing his gum. Slowly, they turned to look at each other.

And it didn't matter what their names were in this world, or who they had become. Because, deep inside, one was Roxas, and the other was Axel, and they were already best friends- more than friends, even.

And this time- there was no Sora, or Xemnas, or any quests. This world was simple, overrated. All they had now- was each other.

And they knew once again what it felt like to have hearts.

Axel hugged the little blonde- and Roxas hugged right back.

**Author's End Note: **AWWWWWWWWWWW, that was so much fun to write. It's so cute, isn't it?

'Course, my inner Roxas chose now to be dormant, so I ended up re-writing the ending a dozen times. ANNOYING. I still don't think it ended a way I liked, but ah well. Can't be perfect. X3 Tell me whatcha think, all!


End file.
